


An Omega's Fantasy

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jason, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy have the most <em>amazing</em> Omega, and they come up with a way to reward him. (Jason, Nico, and Percy are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega's Fantasy

"Alpha, _please!_ "

Nico leaned down to kiss him.

"You've been such a good bitch for us, Jason."

Jason nodded with a whine and squirmed as more slick dripped out of his hole.

"Percy and I decided to reward you with something special."

Jason whined again, looked between the two Alphas, and reached for Nico's cock. Nico intercepted his hand and pulled it up to kiss it while Percy reached down to smooth a thumb over Jason's cheekbone.

"Like Nico said, such a good bitch."

Jason turned his pleading eyes to Percy now, but Percy just grinned in reply and looked to Nico.

"Should we tell him or should it be a surprise?"

Nico made a big deal of looking pensive.

"I don't know... Does he really need to know before it's time?"

Jason was ready to start crying. He had no idea what was going on and he was desperate for attention.

Nico and Percy both turned to him and shared a chuckle at how the poor Omega was _shaking_ he needed the knot so bad. Finally, Nico climbed onto the bed with him and got behind him. Jason immediately dropped his head to the bed in submission so that his ass was sticking out more prominently.

"I don't think so, Jason. Percy needs some attention."

Jason jumped up onto his palms again, looking up at Percy in surprise. Usually the Alphas took turns and would watch while they waited.

"Sorry, Alpha."

Jason leaned forward to get Percy's cock in his mouth but was sharply tugged backward as Nico forced him onto his cock in one swift movement. Jason shuddered and dropped his jaw to moan, and suddenly Percy's cock was at his lips. Trying to focus on the task at hand and not how much he loved Alpha cock deep inside his hole, Jason started licking Percy.

Percy didn't waste a lot of time before he started forcing himself down Jason's throat and Jason let his jaw and throat go as slack as possible in case Percy wanted to knot his mouth. Behind him, there was still the delicious squelches coming from his slick being fucked out of him by Nico's huge cock. Despite the familiar sounds, the way Nico was fucking him was different. He kept pulling all the way out, or nearly all the way out, which was counterproductive for the knotting process. With a start, Jason realized that Percy was doing the same thing with his throat. Didn't the alphas want to give him their knots today? Did he do something wrong? Jason tried to remember, but all he could think of was that the Alphas had promised to reward him somehow. How was this a reward?

Suddenly very upset, Jason tried to blink tears away, but they just ended up running down his face in hot streaks. He tried to be a good Omega, so why was this happening? Percy pulled out of his mouth and kneeled down in front of the bed to come face to face with him.

" _Shhhh_ \- baby, don't cry. Don't cry."

Percy held him close and stroked his hair while Nico hovered behind, hands tightly holding Jason's hips, but cock conspicuously not in Jason's hole, where it would have been a comfort.That only made Jason cry harder. 

"You'll get our knots, Jason. Promise. What kind of Alphas would we be if we didn't take care of your needs?"

Jason blinked up at him through tears. His voice came as a wavering whisper as he just barely managed to keep his voice from sounding hysterical.

"Then why won't you give them to me  _now?_ "

"We want to do something special. But we just need a warm up first. So we're both really, really hard for you before we knot you."

Jason swallowed, the back of his throat congested with mucus as he sniffled. He tried not to sound like a kid on his next question.

"So you'll still knot me?"

The  _"So you still love me?"_  went unsaid, but was understood by everyone. Nico immediately pushed into him and started stroking his flank. Percy leaned in to give him a big deep kiss before pulling away to whisper hotly into Jason's ear.

"Of course."

That assurance, along with the feeling of Nico's knot swelling a little before Nico pulled out again, comforted Jason, and he nodded and met Percy's eyes.

"Do you want my mouth again, Alpha?"

Percy's face set into one of complete arousal, a big 180 from the concern that had been there before. He stood up again, and pulling Jason's mouth open with his thumb, shoved himself back in.

This time, Jason tried not to take it personally when the two Alpha's continued fucking him in a way that prevented knotting. He wasn't sure because of the sharp movements, but it seemed that their cocks really were getting longer and wider the more they fucked him and he was content enough to know that he had that effect on his Alphas.

Suddenly, Nico jerked him backwards and off of Percy's cock. Jason fell with his back on Nico's chest as Nico lay down on the bed. Confused, and wondering if they were about to get to the main event, Jason gave an experimental squeeze on Nico's cock, but it was immediately slipped out of him. Nico snickered into his ear and bit at the shell of it.

"I know, baby. I know you want my knot. But there's no way Percy will be able to fit if you and I are already knotted."

Jason gave Nico a confused look. Then he tried to look at Percy and was surprised to find the other Alpha kneeling between Jason's thighs, lazily stroking his cock. Jason's suspicions were confirmed- his cock really did look bigger than normal. Is that how it normally swelled up inside him while knotted? Percy grinned down at him.

"I'm going to need you to relax for me. Can you do that, bitch?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically, spreading his legs wide, but still unsure as to what was going on. Percy got on all fours above him and then lay down carefully. He reached a hand down to guide himself to Jason's wet hole, but when Jason felt something poke at his rim, it wasn't one cockhead, but two.

He yelped and tensed. Nico bit his neck and Percy growled. Jason immediately relaxed and let his head fall back in submission to both Alphas. He gulped. Two cocks? Two _knots_? His mouth watered at the thought, though he was still nervous about whether that would fit inside his hole. His body was  _built_  for breeding, but this...

The two cocks started pushing in at the same time again and Jason grit his teeth to avoid thinking about how tight of a fit it was. He reached down and spread his cheeks to help the two Alphas with their goal.

The cocks pushed in side by side with slow but steady progress, and Jason couldn't help but shudder when he realized that this was the most his Alphas have ever dominated him- ever made him  _theirs_. All the whips and the chains they've ever played with and ended up discarding because they were unnecessary for a relationship without Betas seemed downright silly now compared to the bond that could blossom between Alphas and Omegas from the simple act of penetration. And this... this was ...  _revelatory_. It felt so good being so close to both of his Alphas at the same time that Jason started crying.

Percy responded immediately when he saw the tears, leaning down and kissing the wet tracks on Jason's temples. When Nico picked up on what was going on, his hands released Jason's hips and soothed over Jason's sides trying to be comforting. The two Alphas started trying to back their cocks out of the tight fit, but Jason stopped them.

" _No!_  No, please don't stop.  _Please!_  I _need_ your knots! More than I've ever needed them before!  _Please_  don't- _please_ -"

The two Alphas stilled. Jason could see that Percy was looking at Nico. Nico gave a nod and Percy echoed it. They both got a firm grip on Jason's waist, and in one monumental push, slid the rest of the way in, wringing a loud cry out of Jason.

"Yeah?"

Jason nodded and whimpered, marveling at how full he felt. How _loved_. He squeezed down and realized that Percy was forming a knot. Moaning, he started twitching his hips, trying to stimulate them both into knotting him as fast as possible.

Percy and Nico got the message quickly and started fucking him with the short sharp thrusts that usually led to knotting. The three of them frantically writhed as Jason practically melted at the feeling of two huge knots slowly filling up inside him.

" _Please!_ "

He chanted the word. He chanted their names. He wanted so badly for them to fill him up. He imagined his belly swollen with their combined come and almost came on the spot. Finally, after what felt like forever, Percy reached orgasm, and collapsed on top of Jason with a loud moan, his hips shaking, but otherwise immobile, locked in place by his knot.

Nico came a few moments later, his hips trying to buck off the bed, but ultimately pinned down by Jason and Percy's weight.

Jason was in heaven. He could feel the come flowing from both cocks, filling him up inside. He imagined the new pups they'd get to raise, how they'd grow up big and strong Alphas just like Percy and Nico. With Percy's toned tummy rubbing deliciously against the underside of his cock, Jason finally came and colors bloomed in vivid technicolor in his vision.

Jason came to from his orgasm with a start, surprised that he'd been knocked unconscious. He didn't remember the last time he'd ever had such a strong orgasm, probably not since the night Percy and Nico had deflowered him during his first heat and took turns fucking him for the whole three days.

He whimpered, and Percy picked his head up from where it was resting on Jason's shoulders. His eyes were unfocused and blissed out and his head swayed left and right as he looked down at Jason.

"There you are. We thought we broke you."

Jason laughed and stretched his limbs. He kissed Percy then turned his head to the side and kissed Nico.

"Can we do this from now on?"

Nico smiled at him, and then up at Percy. Kissing Jason lightly, he replied.

"Anything you want, Omega."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
